what_iffandomcom-20200222-history
What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/Locations/film locations
''Gabby and Rico'' (1987) Rick Ryme's Lair ''The Marvelous Mrs. Gomez'' (1996) The Purse Thief Manor ''Officer Yee'' (2000) House of Spotty ''Stage Mom'' (2001) Mr. Tinkles' Lair ''Gum Girl: The Voyage of Rico Gomez'' (2002) Falcon's Lair ''Rico: The Curse of the Franken-Gum-Wad'' (2004) Stockton Movie World Investigation Probe Franken-Gum-Wad's Castle ''Who Discovered Gum Girl?'' (2004) Far Out Kingdom Potion Factory KNIGHTS Tower ''Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja'' (2004) Fillmore School 2 Ms. Smoot builds it directly to the right of the original school with the aim to make more money. It opens on March 7. When Perch Perkins asks what inspired her to build the Fillmore School 2, Mr. Smoot simply answers that she got money. Neptune's Castle Franken-Gum-Wad sneaks into King Neptune's castle where he can begin the phase of Plan Z. After getting past the guards, he snuck up to the stool, stole Stage Mom's tiara, and left a fake note about Dr. Gomez stealing it. Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat The restaurant features a seating area with a stage, a "parent room," and a Nut Bar. The mascot is Goofy Goober. The restaurant's building consists of a boat-like shape with a sundae on top. The sign is shaped like a peanut outlined by a green and yellow pattern, and contains the words "Goofy Goobers" in red letters. The sidewalk is accompanied by a piano key pathway. Thug Tug The building itself is a tugboat that has been covered with vines. It was turned into a bar after it sunk. Pool and poker tables are available for games. Many fights happen here and many people are injured or killed. There is also a bathroom with a giant wad of gum. Free Ice Cream '''Free''' '''Ice cream''' is a location that appears to be a fake ice cream place, but actually a frog fish. Trench The Trench is an obstacle that Gum Girl, Rico, Ninja-Rina, and Natalie have to pass through to get to Goo City. The gang jump down into the pit after Mindy turns them into gum monsters. When they are at the bottom they sing the song "Now That We're Gum" and befriend the Trench Monsters who help lead them out of The Trench and into the valley. Goo City '''Goo City''' despite its name, is not actually a city: it is a toy store called '''Goo City: Sweet Toys'''. It is owned by a Cyclops, selling toys. The road to Goo City is dangerous and no one has ever returned from there, which makes it the perfect place for Franken-Gum-Wad to sell Stage Mom's tiara in the movie. It is located on a surface where Gum Girl, Rico, Ninja-Rina, and Natalie meet David Hasselhoff. In a deleted scene of the movie, (which can only be seen in the ''Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja ''DVD), Goo City is actually a city and is where a squirrel constantly gets pursued all over the place by other squirrel exterminators in black suits. She also mentions that there are buses that arrive here going to Stockton. ''Gum Girl of the Wild'' (2006) Canopy River Lake Dark Mountain ''A Ninja-Rina Movie'' (2006) Mini-Sloth Volcano ''Wanted Dead or Alive: A Rico Gomez Movie'' (2007) Arthur's School Merlin's House Far Out Play ''The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez'' (2007) Stockton Seven Days Concert ''Stage Mom: Road to Indiana'' (2008) Indiana ''Malik and Maria: FairyTopia'' (2008) FairyTopia ''Who Censored Mr. Hansen'' (2009) Staples Center ''Ninja-Rina: The 12 Princesses'' (2010) King Rudolph's Kingdom ''The Three Escaping Monkeys ''(2010) Kitty Galore's Lair ''Gum Girl and Rico: Alien Madness'' (2011) Planet Toonville Planet Peanutopia Stage Mom: Flipwrecked (2011) Gum Wad Island ''Sol Azteca'' (2012) Traveling Circus ''Malik and Maria: The Movie'' (2012) Gutt's Ship ''Rico: Sticking Himself to Crime'' (2013) Puerto Rico ''Gum Girl: The Nightmare at the School Dance'' (2013) Ura Bitstupid's House ''Ravi and the Secret of the Jade Jaguar'' (2014) Dave's Lair ''Malik and Maria: Revenge of the Island'' (2015) Pelican Island It is a bleak and rocky island that is swarmed by a pod of pelicans. ''An Extremely Ninja-Rina Movie'' (2015) James Suggs' Lair ''A Natalie Movie'' (2016) Spirit World ''Sol Azteca 2: Where's My Tacos'' (2016) Geotopia ''Ravi and the Legend of the Awesome Friendly Fiend'' (2016) Firewater's Hut Staufer's House ''The Adventures of the Gumazing Rico Gomez'' (2017) GUMG1RL3000 ''Gum Girl: The Sweet Factory'' (2017) Dinky's Factory ''Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina: The New Partner'' (2019) Hall of Super Medici Bros Dreamland ''It's a Wonderful Life, Dr. Gomez'' (2020) Atlantic City =